We'll Miss You Gram
by Iluvhorses1997
Summary: Gram dies and Sam sinks into a depression.  Jake starts to notice his feelings for Sam.  Will Sam began to like him back and continue her life?  Or will she sink even deeper into depression?- Sake
1. Bye Gram

Sam stood by the coffin and cried. This couldn't be happening. Why Gram? Sam couldn't stand it. She just couldn't just sit there while the minister said nice things about her grandma. She burst out in to tears and ran from the church.

She sat in the front seat of the truck while tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't care if she was making a spectacle of herself, she'd lost her mom and now her gram. She heard the truck door open and felt Bryana's cool hand on her back. "G-go away!" She wasn't in the mood to be comforted. "Oh Sam." Bryana wanted to comfort her step-daughter, she just didn't know how. She knew she would miss Grace too. A tear worked it's way down Bryana's cheek as well. "We're all gonna miss her sweetie." Sam was acting more like a five year old than a fifteen year old. She turned to Bryana, "Why did she have to jump in front of that bull?"

_a week earlier_

_There was a huge bull charging right at Sam. "Eeek! Dad!" "Hang on Samantha I'm commin!" "Not at my granddaughter you don't!" "Gram!" There was a gunshot. The bull was down. So was Gram. "Grace!" "Wyatt call 199 Grace isn't moving!"_

_two hours later_

"_Gram wake up please." A nurse walked in the door. "Has she woken up yet?" Sam shook her head, a tear sliding down her face. Now she knew what Gram and Her dad had felt like when she was in the hospital. _

_The next day_

"_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep." The heart monitor kept up a steady drone. It was annoying Sam. _

_Then she saw Gram's eyelids flicker. "Gram?" The eyes flickered until Sam could see Gram's blue eyes. "Gram!" Gram gave a small smile, "You're okay." Sam nodded. "You are too right?" A look that Sam couldn't understand crossed her eyes. Gram went back into a comma._

_An hour later_

"_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

"Why Bryana?" "Because she loves you." "But..." "I know we'll miss her, but she's in a better place now." Tears kept sliding. "But Bryana, who's going to tell Jake to turn his chair around? Who's going to poke and prod when she thinks I like someone?" "If you'd like I could." Sam shook her head.

All the way home Sam cried and when she got home she cried even more. That night she cried herself to sleep.

**I do not own the people just the plot. Please review =)**


	2. Zombie

**Don't worry I'll try to make this have a happy ending. Thanks for all the Reviews :)**

**I do not own the people just the plot. Terri Farley owns all the people.**

Sam woke up. She began doing her morning routine like a zombie. After she had gotten home from Gram's funeral she had come upstairs to her room and cried herself to sleep. She hadn't had anything to eat since 4:00 yesterday. She didn't feel hungry though. In fact all she felt like doing was crawling back in bed and sleeping until this nightmare went way.

She walked downstairs. Jake was siting in his seat backwards talking to Wyatt. Sam took one look and burst into tears. As she walked off she heard Jake ask Wyatt, "What's up with Sam?" Sam didn't stick around to hear her dad's answer, just ran sobbing. Then she realized that something was wrong. But she told herself that it was normal for a girl who had just lost her grandmother to feel this way.

_At lunch_

"Bryana, I'm really not hungry." "That's what you said at breakfast. Eat." Sam forced a bite of mashed potatoes into her mouth. She barely managed to swallow. Bryana handed her a glass of milk, and said, "Drink." Sam took one sip of milk. "I'm full." Wyatt looked from his daughters plate to his daughter, then back again. "Sam, you need to eat some more." "But Dad I'm not hungry at all." "Samantha." Sam took a few more bites of food and a couple more swallows of milk, and went out to see Ace.

Over next to Ace she smiled for the first time since the funeral. Even then it was a tired smile.

She rode Ace but not for very long. She hadn't thought it would be possible to miss someone so much.

_That night_

"_Mooooooooooooo!" "Ahh!" "Sam!" "No Gram!" _

Sam woke up terrified. She was seeing the bull and Gram all over again. She was gasping for breath. The dream had been so real. So like what had really happened. Then Sam heard voices coming from her little brother Cody's room. "Daddy, where did Gram go?" "Well Cody, she went to heaven." "When is she going to come back?" "She's not going to come back." "Why not?" "Well when she died she went to heaven." "Can we go visit?" Wyatt shook his head. "Why not?" "Because we need to stay here and then when we die we'll go live in heaven with Gram." "Is Gram an angel?" "No why do you ask that?" "Well I thought only angels lived in heaven." "Oh. Well she may be allot like an angel but not quite." Then Sam heard Bryana's voice, "Would you like me to stay here until you go to sleep baby?" "Yeah." "I'll go check on Sam." Sam scrambled back to her room, slipped in bed,and acted asleep. Her dad walked in, and right away said, "Sam, I know that you're awake." Sam didn't say any thing. "Sam I have been your father for your whole life, I know when you're faking it." Sam remained motionless. "Samantha Anne Forster!"

Sam sat up and said, "Okay so I'm awake." Wyatt didn't say anything he just hugged his little girl tight and let her cry.

**Jake's POV**

He'd been siting backwards in his chair. He knew that Grace didn't like that, but he didn't like siting in it the correct way. Sam came down stairs and into the kitchen. He was about ready to greet her with his normal 'Hey Brat.' but the minute she saw him she burst into tears and ran out of the room. He turned to Wyatt, "What's up with Sam?" He watched as Wyatt watched his daughter go, crying as she went.

"I think she really misses her Gram and you siting like Gram Didn't like made it seem like to her that you were glad Gram was gone." "But I wasn't! I sit like this all the time!" "I know Jake. But hey she's a girl and they don't aways make sense. When Sam finally came back downstairs she had a zombie like look in her eyes and didn't want to eat. As he watched her it seemed like someone had taken his, 'I can handle anything' girl and replaced her with a zombie. Wait had he just thought _His girl_? Whoa there Jake, she's not yours. He reminded himself.

As he went home for supper, he was sure that Sam had been replaced by a zombie. Although he was sure that she missed Grace he didn't think that she would act like this. What was up with Sam?


	3. Not hungry

**Thanks for the reviews **

**I don't own the people Terri Farley does.**

**Enjoy :)  
**

After Sam had gotten back to sleep she didn't have anymore dreams at all. But when she woke up she didn't feel rested either. She thought back on the day of the accident. The bull had been heading for her! Why in the world did Gram have to jump in front of it? She thought. Couldn't Ace have taken care of the bull? She knew he couldn't have. It was one of Links bulls and it had a temper. It was angry because it wanted to get out of the herd but Ace wouldn't let it. So it was going to charge. She remembered Jake trying to lasso it but being at the wrong angle. She remembered her dad trying to shoot it but the gun shoot at first. Then she remembered Gram jumping there in front of the bull and getting trampled a second before the gun shot. She remembered Dad calling the ambulance ans Slocum yelling that dad had shot his prize bull. She recalled Jake yelling at Link that his "Prize bull" was going to kill someone if Wyatt hadn't killed it. Then her mind flew to the hospital and remembered that long beep when Gram died. And why did all this happen? Because she had been too dumb to move out of the way. If she had moved none of this would have happened. A tear trickled down her cheek. Why couldn't she stop this flood of tears?

_An hour later at breakfast._

"Not hungry." Jake looked at Sam's plate. "Um Sam." "Yeah?" "You haven't eaten anything." "So, I'm not hungry." Sam felt everyones eyes on her. "What! I'm just not hungry!" Sam stormed out of the room.

_Later after lunch_

"Jake," "Hmm" "Don't you think that Dad and Bryana are being a little too dramatic?" "Well you hardly ate anything yesterday, and nothing today. You're also doing everything you always do." "Not you too!" Jake just pulled his hat down lower.

**Jakes POV**

He'd been invited over to eat breakfast again today. Pancakes, bacon and orange juice. Yum! After praying for the meal Jake was ready to dig in, but when Sam said, "Not hungry." Jake couldn't believe that Sam wasn't hungry. She hadn't eaten hardly anything yesterday. And she'd don't all her chores too. Rode Ace and played with Cody. Jake looked at Sam. Her pretty face was more pale than normal. In fact he thought that her pale face made her red hair look neon red. Her brown eyes held no sparks. What happened to his girl. Oh great there was the _His girl_ again. Why did he keep saying that? Then he knew. He loved her. _Oh, _he thought, _That would explain why I got over protective of her. _He pushed himself out of thoughts and said, "Um Sam." "Yeah?" Her voice was kind of weak. He guessed he was the only one who noticed though, because no one else said anything about it. "You haven't eaten anything." The look that crossed her face looked like it said, _I don't care I'm not gonna eat and you can't make me._ "So, I'm not hungry." Jake was about to say, "But Sam you have to eat or well you might starve," But before he could say that she said, "What! I'm just not hungry!" Then she marched out of the room. Jake thought that she had been doing a bit more storming then necessary.

Then later after lunch when they were out riding Witch and Ace she asked him, "Don't you think Dad and Bryana are being a little too dramatic?" Jake wanted to say that they weren't being dramatic enough, but instead pointed out, "Well Sam, you hardly ate anything yesterday, and nothing today. You're doing everything you always do." He could tell by the look on her face that she was mad at him. He knew he was right when she shot out, "Not you too!" He pulled his hat down and She rode on ahead, muttering as she went. Jake bumped up his hat to watch her go. What was happening to her?

**Wyatt's POV**

He thought that this was just a stage in his daughter's life. Like a mourning stage. He didn't know that it was depression. He did notice that she wasn't eating much, and that she was rather pale. Then his mind also shot back to the accident.

_There was a bull charging at his daughter. From what he could tell Slocum's bull broke from the herd and when Ace, being the trusty cow pony he is, tried to round him up, he charged. He grabbed his gun, thanking God that he had brought it, and aimed. It didn't shoot. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jake Ely trying to round up the ugly thing. He knew that Jake was at the wrong angle to rope the stupid bull that was charging at the girl that they both held dear. Then he saw his mother jump in front of the bull. He finally got his gun to work and shot the bull. But not before it rammed into Grace. He heard his daughter scream "Gram! No!" And Jake "Call the ambulance!" And the causer of trouble Slocum was screaming, "My bull my prize bull!"_

Wyatt missed his mother, but he didn't think that Sam would feel this bad. Maybe someone could cheer her up.


	4. The silver lining

**Thanks so much for all the great reviews. Thing are looking up in this chapter so you will want to read it. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Enjoy :)**

***I do not own the people just the plot  
**

Jake woke up and stretched. He had had a very weird dream. He'd dreamed that Sam was blaming herself for Grace's death. Why would Sam do that?

He was eating breakfast with his own family today, but he couldn't concentrate very well on eating and thinking in depth. He hardly heard his dad say, "Jake, earth to Jake." All Jake did in replie was, "Yeah dad." Then still thinking hard he rode witch over to the Forster's. He was nearly there when he heard a sound that startled him. The phantom? "Blackie, what are you doing here boy? Did you go to visit Sam and all she did was act like a zombie?" The phantom snorted in response. "I think we need to cheer her up or something." The Phantom pawed the ground. "I'll tell you what Blackie, I'll find out what the problem is and get back to you. Is that okay by you?" The former Blackie snorted and the glopped off. Jake clucked to Witch and then galloped off to River bends.

_Ten minutes later._

"Hey Brat." "Go away I don't want to talk to you." "Well then listen." Sam turned and watched him, "This had better be good." "I had this weird feeling that you feel like you caused your Grams death," Jake saw Sam wince, "But Sam you didn't." "Yes I did! She got in front of a bull that was charging at me and I'm the one that made her get killed." A tear ran down Sam's already tear streaked face. She sniffed back a sob. "Sam, Grace would have done that for anyone." "So?" Jake saw that Sam was about to cry. Then before Jake knew what he was doing he grabbed Sam and held her and let her cry into his shirt. Sometimes he would hear her say stuff but couldn't understand it. He knew it didn't matter to her, all she wanted to do right now was cry. There was one thing however that Jake did understand, "Why did she d-do that Jake? Wh-why?" Jake just pulled Sam closer and, whispered, "I don't know Brat. I really don't know." Pepper walked in the bran and saw Jake and Sam hugging. He raised his eyebrows at Jake, and got a mouthed, "She's crying," From Jake. Pepper nodded to show he understood and then backed out of the barn.

_Man_, thought Jake, _I wish we could do this without the tears._ Sam started hiccuping like she did after she's been crying too hard. For some reason she found that funny and started to laugh. After a while she quit laughing and lean up against Jake. _Why in the world was she laughing like that?_ "Sam you okay?" "Yeah why?" "Well lets see you were crying like crazy and then you started laughing like a maniac. "Oh." "Sam will you go eat something? Please? I do _not_ want you to starve to death." "But I would be the one dead if Gram hadn't jumped in front of the bull." "Yes and she jumped in front of the bull because she wanted you alive." Sam hadn't thought of that before. She suddenly felt way better. "Thanks Jake." Jake just grunted. Now all he had to do was find out a way to tell her that he liked her. He wasn't getting any brilliant ideas. Then something clicked. After eating they would go on a ride.

**Sam's POV**

Sam was walking to the barn, when she heard Jake say, "Hey Brat." "Go away I don't want to talk to you." Sam was annoyed at Jake for siding with Bryana and Wyatt, and didn't want to hear him say that she needed to eat. "Then listen." That kind of caught her off guard. She spun around to listen, "This had better be good." The other message was, '_If you tell me to eat more food I'm gonna kill you.'_ "Look Sam, I have the weird feeling that you think you caused your Gram's death." Sam winced, She knew she had. "But you didn't." That surprised Sam. Anyone could tell that she had caused it. How could he stand there and say she didn't? "Yes I did! She got in front of a bull that was charging for me! I'm the one that made her get killed!" Sam felt a tear running down her face. Her face was still tear streaked from the past two days. She hadn't wanted to take care of herself then.

"Sam, Grace would have done that for anyone." _Not Slocum. _"So?" Her bottom lip was trembling. Jake grabbed her and held her. She cried into his strong chest. "How could she do that?" She was sure that Jake wasn't sure what she was saying but she didn't care. "She was my only Gram!" The tears were coming even faster than they had at the funeral. "Why did she d-do that Jake? Wh-why?" She felt his arms tighten around her as he said, "I don't know Brat. I really don't know." She felt safer in his arms then out there walking around. Not only did she keep having nightmares about her Grams death she was now terrified of Bulls. She pulled back from Jake's arms after about 5 minutes and began hiccuping. Then she began laughing. Because she had been so upset about Gram dying, and couldn't quit crying, Jake had held her. She found that rather funny. Jake shot her a funny look. 'Sam are you okay?" "Yeah why?" "Well you were crying like crazy and now you're laughing like a maniac." "Oh" "Sam will you go eat something? Please? I do not want you to starve to death." Sam was hungry, but she wouldn't have admitted that to him. "But I would be the one dead if Gram hadn't stepped in the way of the bull." "Yes and she did that because she wanted you to stay alive." Sam realized that he was right. She wanted to ask him out but didn't know how. Then again it would probably be better for her to find out he liked her. Then she had an idea. She would go raid the fridge and then ask Jake to go on a ride with her.

_I guess all clouds do have silver linings_, She thought

**Thanks for reading it. Please Review :)**


	5. Thank You Phantom

**I think I might do one more chapter of this but it's about done. Enjoy and please review :)**

***The people do not belong to me they belong to Terri Farley  
**

Sam was wolfing down everything in sight. Well at least thats what it seemed like to the people watching her. "Um Sam, you might want to slow down a bit and _chew_ before you swallow."

"I am chewing!" "Um no you aren't. Blaze has better table manners than you." "Jake!"

Wyatt watched his daughter with raised eyebrows. Cody's eyes were wide as he watched his big sister pop stuff in her mouth and swallow before it even touched her tongue. Bryana kept food coming and Jake was trying to get her to slow down so she wouldn't choke. "Daddy, Sammy's gonna choke." Wyatt didn't say anything. He thought that Sam was behaving like a wild dog and if you take food from a wild dog it bites you. Sam had chewed too fast and coughed nearly choking.

"Now you see why you need to slow down Brat." Sam glared at him and finished her meal.

"So Jake," Sam started as Jake said, "Wanna," Then they both at the same time said, "You first." Sam went first. "So, Jake, would you like to go for a ride?" "Like on a horse?" Sam stared at Jake. What did he mean by 'like on a horse?'? "No Jake on a Cebu." "What's a Cebu?" "Something from veggie tales." "Okay then, do we have any?" She looked at him again, but this time could tell that he was trying to make her mad. "No Jake we are going to ride horses." Jake nodded.

Inside he was dancing for joy. The girl of his dreams wanted to go for a horse back ride with him. Then again it was probably just because she was scared that there might be some more bulls out there. Before too long they were out on the open range. Sam began to wonder if this plan that she had had was well thought through. So was Jake. "So Jake," "Hmm?" She was going to ask if it was possible that he liked her but chickened out. "You've lived in Nevada your whole life right?" "Yeah Brat. I've lived in Nevada before you were born." Jake sighed. He totally wanted to ask her out, but 1 he didn't think that Wyatt would let him and he was scared that she didn't even like him like that. But he decided to take a shot.

"So, um Brat," "Yeah" "Is there like any guys you like out there?" Why in the world was he asking that? Then it hit her. He just wanted to make sure it was someone that would treat her good if they ever went out. "Yeah." "Who?"

Sam looked at Jake and then said, "Excuse me Jake but I'm not sure why I should tell you." "Because I asked." Sam tensed. Then she heard the gallop of hooves. The phantom! She dismounted and walked over to him. She whispered gently in his ear, "Zanzibar." "She had made sure that Jake couldn't hear her say her former horses secret name. She heard Jake dismount, and walk towards her and the phantom. She didn't see the look that passed between the boy and the mustang all she saw was her beautiful horse. She hugged him while the mustang gave Jake a look that said, "You may have her but you be _very_ careful with her." Jake nodded as if the mustang had spoken out loud.

Phantom lifted his head, and then with a look of mischief shoved her towards Jake who caught her. The mighty stallion saluted them farewell. Sam's face began to heat up and turn bright red. Unlucky well Luck actually Jake saw her face and stepped out of character, "Are you liking being in my arms as much as I'm liking you being in my arms?" "I don't know how much are you liking me being in your arms? "Allot." Sam grinned. Then in the same tune she said, "Are you wanting to kiss me as much as I'm wanting you to kiss me?" Jakes eyebrows shot up at that comment. But he kissed her. Sam sighed but this time it was because she was happy not depressed.

"Thank you Phantom." She whispered across the playa. She had a feeling Jake was thinking the same thing.


	6. Kisses

**This is the next last chapter. Hope you like it :) And thank you for all the reviews**

***the people belong to Terri Farley I just own the plot.*  
**

On the way home from their ride, Sam and Jake talked a little bit. "So you've liked me how long?" "Jake!" "What?" "Would you quit asking that?" "No I just want to know. And besides, you won't tell me." "But... Well... I... Fine! Ever since I got back from San Francisco." Sam's tan cheeks turned bright red. "You have got be kidding me!" Sam shook her head. "How did you hide it?" Sam sighed, "It was very difficult." "Well you had me fooled." "Did I really?" Jake nodded earnestly. "I had no idea that you liked me."

Sam had an idea fly into her brain. "So Jake, how long have you liked me?" She had a grin somewhat like a smirk come on her face. "Well, I'm not sure. I realized I loved you a few days ago, but I think I've loved you my whole life." "Your whole life!" Jake nodded. "Wow." Sam liked that idea.

_An hour later behind the barn._

Jake was kissing Sam. Man he liked kissing her. She liked him kissing her too. Every time he leaned in for a kiss she pulled his lips toward hers.

They heard a snort, and spun around to see Ace staring at them.

"Ace," Said Sam in a slightly annoyed voice, "Go way we're kissing." Ace bobbed his head up and down and looked like he was laughing. Jake glowered. Ace trotted away and Jake and Sam returned to kissing.

Sam leaned into Jake's kisses and they had shared about five, wonderful kisses when they heard, "Ahem." Sam and Jake broke apart and looked into each others eyes for a moment before turning around to see Wyatt, staring at them. "Jake, would you mind telling me why it looked like you were kissing my daughter?" Jake was debating whether he should say, '_Well I was telling her a secret.'_ Or if he should tell the truth. He decided to tell the truth. "Um, well sir, I kinda was kissing her." he swallowed hard. Wyatt turned to Sam and asked, "Sam, would you mind telling me why you were letting him kiss you?" Sam knew she had no choice but to tell the truth. "Because I wanted him to."

Wyatt stared at the two of them. "Would one of you please tell me when all this started happening?"

Sam gulped and answered, "Well dad, it's like this, I've liked him ever since I got back from San Fransisco, and well he said he's liked me for a while, and well Z- Phantom pushed me into his arms and he caught me. Well and then we kinda kissed. But kissing isn't like bad or anything so we aren't grounded right?"

Wyatt looked at his Daughter and then at his youngest cowhand. "Sam go to the house, I need to talk to Jake here." Sam trotted off, looking back at Jake once or twice. Once Sam was out of sight and earshot Wyatt kind of exploded, "Jacob Ray Ely, Why in the world were you kissing my daughter!" Jake swallowed hard. Again. "Well?" Jake sighed and said, "Because I love her and she loves me. Plus she kissed me a couple times, its just easier for me to kiss her because I'm taller." "Mhm." "Please Wyatt, don't be mad at me. I got her to eat!" "I'm not mad at you Jake." "You're not?" "No, but I'm gonna need to talk to Samantha too." Jake nodded and watched Wyatt's retreating back.

_In the house_

"Cody daddy needs to talk to Sam alone. Why don't you go play with your blocks?" "Cody trotted Happily off, and Wyatt turned to Sam.

"Samantha." "Yes." "Why were you letting him kiss you?" "I told you, I love him." "And you guys saw Blackie?" Sam nodded, "He pushed me into Jake." "And Jake caught you?" Sam nodded again. "And he kissed you right in front of Blackie?" "No Phantom ran off and then he kissed me. Wyatt sighed. He didn't want them to be kissing, but he couldn't find any reason they couldn't.

"Alright you can go." Sam smiled and ran off to tell Jake the good news.

Wyatt went looking for Pepper. When he found Pepper he pulled him aside.

"Pepper," "Yes sir?" "I want you to keep an eye on Sam and Jake." Pepper had a funny look on his face. "They've been kissing." "Oh and you want me to keep them from kissing?" "In a way yes. I wan you to keep an eye on them and when you can get in the way." "But not all the time?" "No I don't want them to think I'm behind this." Pepper grinned, "Okay boss."

Pepper did get in the way. And Jake and Sam did get suspicious. Sam decided to find out if her dad was behind all this.

"Dad." "Yes Sam?" "Did you tell Pepper to keep me and Jake from kissing?" Wyatt began acting guilty. "Dad!"

"Well this may not make sense to you, but I just don't want my little girl to grow up."

It took quite a bit of coaxing but in the end Wyatt let them date.

_Later in the barn_

"I can't believe Wyatt is actually letting us date." "I know. I'm just glad that he married Bryana, because if he hadn't nobody would have been able to talk him into letting us date." Jake didn't say anything after that, just leaned forward and kissed her.

**Please review :)**


	7. I do

**This is the last chapter. Hope you like it!**

Sam spun around in the white dress. "Are you sure I look okay Bryana?" "Yes sweetie you look great." "Are you sure?" Bryana nodded and smiled at her step daughter.

"What do you think Jake will think?" "Samantha he would think you looked great even if you wore a feed sack." Sam laughed at that remark. Then Jen ducked in, "Sam I can't believe this day is already here!" Sam grinned, "I'm excited too, but man I got allot of butterflies." Bryana patted Sam on the back, "I had allot too, when I married your dad."

Jan gasped. "What! Is something wrong?" "Oh no Sam! I didn't mean to make you think anything was wrong." "What is it?" "I forgot to give you this," said Jen as she handed Sam a butterfly clip. "Thanks Jen. It'll go great with the ones in my tummy" Every one in that room giggled. It was only Bryana, Jen and Sam but they all giggled.

Wyatt stuck his head in the room, "Where's my little girl?" Bryana laughed, "She's not so little anymore." Wyatt sighed. He remembered when she had been a little girl chasing Jake every where, asking all kinds of questions, learning how to ride. And here she was twenty years old and about to marry her best friend.

Sam left the room and the others followed.

In less than a minute she was walking down the aisle. She was shaking when the minister asked her, "Do you Samantha Anne Forster, take this man, Jacob Ray Ely, to be your lawful wedded husband as long as you both shall live?" Sam took a deep breath, licked her lips and said, "I do." The minister turned to Jake and said, "Do you Jacob Ray Ely take this woman, Samantha Anne Forster to be your lawful wedded wife as long as you both shall live?" Jake answered in one word, "Yeah!" The minister suppressed a chuckle, "You may kiss the bride!" Jake didn't wait to be told again. The kiss brought cat calls from the crowd. Well at least all of Jake's brothers. When Jake and Sam pulled away the minister said, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs Jacob Ely!" Everyone cheered.

Jake whispered into Sam's ear, "Now you're _my_ brat and no one else can have you."

**Please review :)**


End file.
